The Last Night
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: She brushed some of his hair from his face so that she could study it. But as she reached out, she noticed the bandages on her arms. Sitting there in a moment of shock, the memories of the night before came back to her.


Tears fell down from her eyes as she took the knife and glade it over her wrist. Her back pressed against the far wall as music play loudly so that no one could hear her screams. Though, if anyone did hear her, she doubt that they would care. Her long wavy raven hair fell like a curtain around her as her chocolate eyes watched the blood drip down her arm.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. It was as if knowing that someone was so close to her, that had made her sobs quieted. So that they would not be heard by anyone else as she pretended not to be there.

But when she didn't answer the knocking came louder and more persistence. Though she ignore the noise as she drew the knife once again over her wrist as tears blurred her vision.

"Kagome. Open up," a male's voice demanded, pounding so loud that she thought that the door might break.

But she stayed quiet as she hoped that he would just leave her alone so that she would be able to finally find peace. But that hope was shorted lived as the male on the other side of the door lost his patience.

"Kagome, if you don't open this door right now, I will break it down," he said loudly to be heard over the music.

Although she could detect a little fear in his voice, she had no intent on letting him in. dragging the blade over her skin again, she watched as the blood that followed in the wake of the blade. Watching the blood made her feel a little better and she watched as the blood covered her arms.

She barely noticed the loud banging which was cause by her door being broken down. A light curse lifted the lips of the male as his golden eyes landed on the girl and took in her appearance.

"Kagome, hang in there," he wasted no time in rushing over to her.

She barely heard his words or that he had rushed into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He came back a moment later with his long silver hair tied back. Looking over her, he found the wounds and started to clean them with the bloody knife forgot for the moment.

She was too weak from the blood loss that she did not object. Once he was able to stop the bleeding, he let out a breath of relief. He had made it on time. With a small shake of his head, he cleared it of thoughts of "what ifs". Like what if he hadn't made it on time and he was too late. No he didn't want to think about it. He wasn't sure what he would do if she was lost to him.

She now laid in a comfortable position on her bed with him watching over her. He knew that she probably wouldn't wake until morning. With the amount of blood that she had lost, he knew that it would take awhile for her to get it all back. But as he watched the sleeping girl, he could not quiet all the questions that he yearned to ask.

Though he knew that he would have to wait to get the answers to his questions, he was content in just watching the rise and fall of her chest. It gave him some comfort that she was still breathing. That she was still with him.

As the morning light crept into the room through the creaks in the curtains, the sleeping girl stirred. As her sleepy mind slowly can alive, she was puzzled by the feel of something on her hand. Sitting up, she felt something hold her hand down and when she looked to see what it was, she gave a little gasp in surprise.

She could not believe it. Someone was holding her hand in their sleep. Their long silver hair laying all over the person and the bed so that she couldn't see who it was and their clawed hair was holding her hand tightly as if the person let go, she would disappear. Though she could only see little of the person holding her hand, she knew who it was right away. But the question was why was he here?

She brushed some of his hair from his face so that she could study it. But as she reached out, she noticed the bandages on her arms. Sitting there in a moment of shock, the memories of the night before came back to her. Though she still did not understand why he was here. Or even when and how he had gotten in. but all she knew was that she didn't want him to see her like this.

She didn't want him to see her cry as she said goodbye to the world. A part of her didn't want him to know all the pain that she felt. Or for him to see her at her weakest, where she was nothing but broken and full of hurt and sadness. But he was here. And he had stopped her.

She curled into herself because she wasn't sure how she should take him being here. Should she be grateful to him or angry at him because he stopped her. Not getting the chance to decide, her attention went to the man that was pledging her thoughts for the moment. For when she brought her knees up, the man holding her hand woke up. He looked up quickly as he gave a little sigh of relief.

When his golden eyes met her chocolate orbs, she could see all the relief, worry, and another emotion that she couldn't name. Where as for him, when he had seen that she was wake, relief slowly took over the worry that he was feeling.

He didn't hesitant as he wrapped her tightly in his arms in a tight embrace. It was if he let go, he would lose her and he didn't want that. A small sigh escaped his lips as he felt her heart beat, though it was a little quicker than normal, it was still beating strong. He had been so afraid that he would lose her that he didn't want to let go of her.

"Why?" he whispered softly, unable to hold the question back any longer.

"Why what?" she asked back softly in surprise of the question.

"Why you did it?" he questioned pulling back a little as he tried to hide the hurt in his voice.

She cast her eyes down, unable to look him in the eyes. Looking at a spot on the floor she answered, "You weren't suppose to know."

"Why didn't you come to me?" he asked softly as he gently made her look at him.

"Because I didn't want you to see me cry." She answered with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Whatever is bothering you, please come to me before you do something like this again. Though I don't like it when you cry, its better then losing you. Please come to me, that's why I'm here." he was almost begging.

Looking at him, she knew that he was telling the truth. There was nothing to hint that he had lying. This brought a tear to her eyes. He held her close as he hoped that she would listen to his words.

"You're not alone anymore. I will always be there for you. I'll be everything that you need." he said softly as he held her tighter.

More tears sprang to her eyes as she cling to him, trying to escape from the pain that she felt. She cling to him as if he was her lifeline and if she ever let go, then she would fade away into her pain.

"Tell me what's wrong?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"It's just that everything seem to be my fault," she said a little hesitant.

"Why is that?" he asked as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Everyone seem to blame me for everything. Even if I wasn't even there ," she thought back on how she was blamed for everything from who took the last cupcake to why someone was in the hospital and always seem to get punish for it.

"They're wrong. Everything that happens isn't always your fault. And they would see that if they got to know you better." he said

"But everyone seem to blame me and think that I have a perfect life. And nothing I say or do can change their opinion." she said with her head down.

Gently, he hooked his finger under her chin and made her look at him. His hand only dropping when he knew that she was looking at him.

"I know that the night is long and sometimes it seems like the dawn will never come. But if you give me your hand and put your trust into me. I will help you to hold on." She looked at him hesitant.

He held his hand out to her and patiently waited for her to make her decision. Slowly, almost hesitant, she reached her hand out to his. It was almost as if she was afraid. But as her hand lightly touch his, he encased her hand in his and pulled her back into another hug.

"I'll never leave you. And I won't let you say goodbye. Because this will be the last night without me."

* * *

There's my new story that I got inspired by the song _The_ _Last_ _Night_ by Skillet. Hope you all enjoy and review to tell me what you think. Also I don't own Inuyasha. Until next time.

~Isabella the White Tiger


End file.
